


Not an Act of Kindness

by aizetsus



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, takes place after second advent so spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizetsus/pseuds/aizetsus
Summary: Eustace still doesn't think that keeping Cassius around is a good idea, but he drops by for a visit nonetheless.





	Not an Act of Kindness

Eustace didn't trust Cassius one bit.

And yet he was standing before the door to Cassius’ temporary room, debating his course of action. Beatrix had insisted (with copious amounts of pouting) that he dropped by at least once, as though he might suddenly warm up to the moondweller now that they weren’t in life-threatening danger. That didn’t change the fact that Cassius was, at least at one time, an enemy who saw them all as old-fashioned relics of a fossil world he’s only read about. Maybe it was that haughtiness that continued to keep Eustace away. He really wasn’t sure, but he’d never hear the end of it from Beatrix if he didn’t go through with this. He sighed and slowly turned the handle, careful to not make too much noise in case Cassius was sleeping. He silently cursed himself for being considerate of the moondweller.

Cassius was sitting up in the bed with an array of books strewn across the general area. He made a bit of a face when he saw who had walked in, but set aside the novel in his hands nonetheless.

“I was not expecting you to visit, Eustace.” Cassius’ cold tone made him seem awfully  accusative. Eustace tried not to grimace as he responded.

“I wasn’t planning on it either. But Beatrix suggested it and she can be a bit.. difficult to refuse.” Eustace swore he saw a twitch of a smile on his face but it lasted only a moment. Cassius tucked a piece of hair behind his ear and Eustace’s eyes followed the strands that slipped past his fingers. It was distracting.

“You’re certain you did not come to question me? It would align with your previous actions…” This time his voice was definitely accusative. Eustace made sure to catch his eye as he closed the door behind him. Cassius may have been considered a friend now, but there was nothing wrong with being a _little_ intimidating.

“You really shouldn't push your luck around here. You're still under the Society's watchful eye.” Eustace pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. Cassius sighed. “I can see that.”

There was a beat of uncomfortable silence as Eustace struggled with what to say next. He crossed his arms and spoke through gritted teeth.

“Cassius.” The moondweller’s pale eyes found him again. “I still don’t trust you but I guess… I should thank you. For your help.”

Cassius raised an eyebrow and Eustace fought the urge to kick him. There was an aggravating smile on his face as he responded. “You look as though it pained you greatly to admit such a thing.”

Eustace scoffed. “Yeah, no shit.”

Then for the first time, Eustace heard Cassius laugh. It was quiet and quick; almost like he forgot to shove down the reflex. Eustace’s expression softened a little in response. For a moment it seemed like Cassius was almost embarrassed at his… well, humanity.

“I’m certain you do not need me to tell you that you were helpful as well.” Cassius seemed to hesitate for a second before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, facing Eustace head-on. He was a little too close, but Eustace didn’t dare back off. Not even as Cassius leaned in closer, his hair cascading over his shoulder as he tilted his head. “However, if you are seeking an honest opinion on anything, I am here to give it to you.”

Eustace’s voice caught in his throat a little as he responded. “I-I think I’m fine. It’s not like you’ll give me any info on the moon anyways.” He met Cassius’ gaze in a mild attempt to stare him down. He hoped his words spoke their intended meaning clearly enough for him to understand. _I don’t trust you. We don’t need you. You should cough up whatever information you have and then never return._ But Cassius’ expression didn’t change in the least. It was a little unnerving, actually. Maybe Eustace should’ve changed his tone of voice… or maybe he didn’t quite believe all of that himself.

Cassius hummed, acting as though he had just learned something that Eustace didn’t know. “Interesting. I thought you would put up more of a fight to obtain the answers I hold.” His eyes narrowed in suspicion and Eustace’s ears flicked back. “In fact, I distinctly recall you claiming something along the lines of ‘I would love to lock you in an interrogation chair’...”

A choked noise came from the back of Eustace’s throat. _Why the fuck does he remember that?_ Cassius leaned in somehow even closer and Eustace inhaled sharply, leaning back as far as he could in his chair. “Fascinating…” Cassius’ voice was nearly a whisper. “Your face is turning red…”

Eustace felt frozen as Cassius’ hands reached out to cup his cheeks. The moondweller’s hands were cold against his burning skin but his touch was surprisingly gentle, as though he worried that he might hurt the erune. He hated that it made him think of home.

Eustace was used to the captain petting his ears, but this was a different feeling entirely; there was a strange level of intimacy in such a simple touch. It really didn’t help that Cassius was focused so intently on him, his gaze softening and his gentle breath ghosting over Eustace’s skin. Cassius’ palm brushed over his lips and Eustace felt his heart hammering in his chest.

“Eustace…” Cassius breathed out his name and Eustace barely even registered that he was leaning in before he completely closed the space between their mouths. Cassius was stiff for a split second before kissing back, his mouth pressing insistently against Eustace’s. Then Cassius moved to sit in his lap and Eustace carded a hand into his hair to pull him closer, letting his other hand press against the small of Cassius’ back. Surely he could dismiss this as a lapse in judgment later.

Eustace moved to mouth at Cassius’ neck and slid his hand from his hair to his chest, feeling the smooth skin under his battle-worn hands. He’d had the thought before that the moondweller’s clothes (or lack thereof over his chest) were simply another way to flaunt his ethereal beauty, but he was glad now for the easy access. His new uniform would likely prove a bit more difficult to remove. Then he heard the click-slide of a buckle coming undone and froze.

“What are you doing?” He asked, his lips still brushing Cassius’ neck. The moondweller's hands continued to fumble along his back. “I am removing your clothing to accelerate the process of intercourse.”

Eustace dug his face deeper into the crook of Cassius’ neck with a groan. He couldn't even _think_ of a proper response to that. “Am I acting inappropriately for the situation? I thought I had understood…” Cassius’ voice trailed off. It was the most uncertain Eustace had ever heard him. Maybe he was actually really inexperienced? It wasn't like Eustace was going to ask such a thing. He moved his head to face Cassius before speaking.

“No, you're just… You're moving a bit fast, is all.” Eustace tried to say it carefully, but clearly enough that Cassius could infer what he meant without having to actually ask _how do you fuck on the moon_. Cassius looked at him for a moment before nodding slowly. “Alright. If you would, please lead me at a more appropriate pace.”

Eustace exhaled. “Okay. Here…” He slid his hand along Cassius’ jaw and guided him into a kiss, one much less sudden and embarrassingly desperate than before. Cassius followed his lead, his hands a little tight on Eustace’s shoulders. It took a few moments before Cassius eased up, his actions becoming increasingly languid as he melted under Eustace’s touch.

Eustace still had a lot of questions; most of which were on an emotional level that Cassius likely wouldn't understand and that he himself still had difficulty discussing. He really didn't mind the current situation but it did make him wonder if all their arguing and distrust was Cassius’ weird way of flirting with him. As smart and eloquent as he sounded when he spoke, Cassius _was_ kind of a dumbass. Eustace smiled against his mouth without really thinking about it, causing the moondweller to pause in confusion. “Are you enjoying this more now? I cannot say that I have seen you smile like this before.” Cassius asked quietly.

Eustace frowned. “I’m not smiling.”

He quickly kissed Cassius again, hoping to distract him. Or at least shut him up before he made another snide comment. He felt the exhale of a laugh against his skin and his ears twitched in annoyance. Then Cassius pressed his lips to Eustace’s cheek and neck and the erune bristled. He was getting the hang of this _really_ quickly.

Eustace was starting to doubt his earlier thoughts surrounding Cassius’ experience as he felt the moondweller shift even closer in his lap. Pale hair brushed his bare waist and Cassius tilted his head, kissing him even deeper. Distrust and hesitation melted away as Eustace lost himself in Cassius’ affectionate touch. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to—

His train of thought halted as Cassius dropped his head onto Eustace's shoulder. “C-Cassius?” Eustace said hesitantly. Cassius’s slow breaths tickled his neck and he gave a muffled response. “Sorry, I… tired…” Eustace felt Cassius’ body relax against him and he carefully shifted to face him. Cassius had literally fallen asleep in his lap. Eustace breathed out a laugh; Cassius still wasn’t aware of his need for rest while recovering. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping moondweller and lifted him up briefly to set him in his bed. Cassius looked unbelievably serene, especially since Eustace was so accustomed to his scowling face. They definitely needed to have a proper conversation about this once Cassius was healthy (and once Eustace was able to understand his own feelings), but for now, Eustace sat back in his chair and got comfortable. He didn’t want to acknowledge it, but he would feel bad if he left Cassius alone after what just happened. Eustace leaned back and closed his eyes.

Maybe he was tired of being alone too.

**Author's Note:**

> gbf swung a baseball bat at my kneecaps with these two interacting really briefly and then handed me dark eustace on a platter so. its give and take i guess. also this is my first gbf fic go easy on me


End file.
